Oh-No
by AayniahHardy
Summary: SUMMARY: Some of the WWE superstars are waitting for a huge storm to die down inside the empty arena. Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler soon become bored and challenge each other to a "Crazy Contest". Even though John and Aayniah told them not to it beacuse it was a stupid Idea, They did it anyway and end up hitting their heads. Now they both believe Aayniah and John are their parents!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh-No**

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars in this story. I also don't own the lullaby "Hush Little Baby". The only thing I own is my OCs and The plot of this story.

**SUMMARY: Some of the WWE superstars are waitting for a huge storm to die down inside the empty arena. Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler soon become bored and challenge each other to a "Crazy Contest". Even though John and Aayniah told them not to it beacuse it was a stupid Idea, They did it anyway and end up hitting their heads. Now they both believe Aayniah and John are their parents!**

_**WARNING: This story contains Slash(MalexMale relationships) and Femslash(FemalexFemale relationship) If you don't like this please leave now. That is all.**_

**Parings: Kaniel, Edge/Oc, John Cena/The Rock, Aj/Layla/Kaitlyn, R-Truth/The Miz. **

**CHAPTER 1: The Storm and Fall.**

The sky was dark and Lightning flashed in the sky. The thunder chashed, which cause some of the men and women inside the huge arena to cringe. The storm was getting worst by the minute. None of them wanted to leave while it was still going so they stayed inside. Some of them wore friends and other were bitter rivals. There were 17 superstars and they were all sitting in the stands. Those Supertars wore John Cena, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Aayniah Dunston, Cm Punk, Brock Lesnar, Aj Lee, Layla, R Truth, The Miz, Zack Ryder, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Dolph Ziggler, Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman.

"Man, were gonna be here a while." Aayniah stated. The thunder chashed once more and she cringed. She was never really a fan of storms.

"Don't you mean "longger while"?" Adam questioned. They had been there for all of RAW and two extra hours. "I mean we have been her for five hours."

"He's right, Niah. We've been here for five hours. And You and John have been her for six." Punk agreed. Aayniah nodded in agreement.

"I soooooo bored!" Dolph yelled, Causing the other to look at him. John rolled his eyes and so did most of the others.

"Then go read a book or something." Kane told the younger man. Dolph sighed and looked at Zack, who frowned.

"Kane, Bro, Thats soooo lame!" Zack stated. Dolph Nodded in agree and gave Zack a highfive. "Reading is for losers like Damien Sandow."

Kane rolled his eyes and the boys went on their way. Zack and Dolph looked around at everyone and what they were doing. Aayniah, Adam, Brock, and Punk were all sitting together. This really didn't shook Dolph or Zack very much. The fact was Brock and Aayniah were very good friends and so were Punk and Adam. Punk and Brock were too proud to walk away so even though they hated each other, they stayed and played nice.

Then there was Kane, Daniel, John, and Dwayne. The four were also sitting together but on the other side of the arena. It seemed that Daniel and John were just playing Rock, Paper, Scissors while Dwayne and Kane talked about the Wyatt family.

Paul Heyman was screaming his head off at Curtis Axel. He was ranting about how he should be stronger. He should be a the best. He should be the WWE champion. Zack and Dolph even heard Paul say that was an asshole and he should be running the WWE. Zack and Dolph looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

R Truth and Miz were talking about something. Zack and Dolph knew it was something they didn't want to hear because Miz had a blush on his face. Zack laughed at this because Miz' face looked almost like a apple.

Layla and Aj were laughing. Dolph cringed at the evil laugh Aj was making. The girls were planning on how they could play with Kaitlyn and make her mad. Dolph was a bit scared of Aj every now and than. And he never understood why Aj and Layla enjoyed to piss Kaitlyn off. He just shrugged moved on.

"Bro, You know what we can do?" Zack asked. Dolph looked at the Broski. He raised a eyebrow. "We could have a "Crazy Contest".

"What's a "Crazy Contest", Zack?" Dolph questioned.

"Okay. You and me are gonna do some super crazy and weird stuff. And whoever gives up first loses." Zack explained. Dolph smiled at the idea.

"I like it. But what's the stakes?" Dolph asked. Zack took about three minutes to thing when he smirked.

"Loser has to run around his whole place five times...Naked." Zack answered. Dolph nodded. Than he gluped at what Aayniah and Daniel would do, They didn't like when the two made crazy bets like this one.

'Wait...What would Aayniah and Daniel do? Do I really want to do this? What is I lose? Awww What the hell, I'm bored.' Dolph thought to himself. He shrugged once again.

"You're on! What's up first?" Dolph asked as he and Zack shook hands. Zack looked everywhere and couldn't thing of anything.

"I don't know. How about you ask Aayniah and I'll John." Zack stated. Zack nodded and left to go talk to John. Dolph also left to talk to Aayniah.

Dolph walked up to Aayniah and the others. He sat next to Punk because he was a bit scared of Brock.

"Aayniah! I need you're help." Dolph whinned, That was the only way Aayniah was gonna look his way because she was around her boyfriend at the time.

"Yeah, Dolph?" Aayniah asked.

"Well..Me and Zack are having a crazy Contest and We wanted to know if you have any ideas." Dolph confessed. Aayniah looked at his as if he had five eyes.

"NO! Last time me and John had a Crazy Contest, I ended up with a black eye and a broken leg! Their is no in Hell I am gonna give you an Idea for a crazy contest." Aayniah said. She folded her arms and looked at the younger man. Dolph pouted and got up. He walked away and met up with Zack.

"What John say?" Dolph questioned Zack. Zack sighed and looked at Dolph with sad eyes.

"He said "No, Zack last time I was a crazy contest I broke my Arm and leg." What Aayniah say?" Zack replied.

"Pretty much the same thing. But She broke her leg and got a black eye. Man, They're treating us like babies!" Dolph growled. Zack agreed.

"Yeah, Bro, We aren't little babies! How about this, We Tightrope around the ring. And by that I mean on the top rope all the way around." Zack offered. Dolph nodded.

"Bring it! Just Bring it!" Dolph cheered. He gave him Zack a highfive. Dwayne had over heard Dolph and growled. He stood and looked at Dolph.

"Dwayne, Baby, what's wrong?" John asked his boyfriend, confusion in his eyes.

"Hey Ziggler, The Rock is the only one who can say that!" Dwayne screamed at Dolph. John rolled his eyes and grabed Dwayne's arm.

"Dwayne shut up and sit back down!" John told Dwayne. He pulled Dwayne back down into his seat while Dwayne growled.

Dolph and Zack, Who didn't pay Dwayne any mind, Had already jumped over the barricade and crawled into the ring. They both nodded and climbed on to the turnbuckle. But Zack was on the left and Dolph was on the right. They both walked very very slowly. They were almost at the end of the ring and they wore 100% fine until...

"DAMN IT, CURTIS! IF YOU WANT TO BE A STAR YOU SHOULDN'T LOSE NOR SHOULD YOU BE SORRY!" Paul screamed at the top of his lungs. This caused Everyone to cover their ears. But Dolph and Zack weren't as lucky.

The Scream cause them both to lose their balance. Zack tryed to fall in the ring but he slipped and Fell. His head had landed on the steel steps. Zack would have screamed but he passed out. Dolph wasn't any better. He was trying to not fall at all. But, Much like Zack, he failed and fell as well. His head had also Hit the steel steps. Dolph let out a heart breaking, Scary, Painful screamed. After he let out the scream he slowly passed out.

Aayniah, who heard the scream, looked down to the ring. She gasped when she saw the poor boys. John, who also heard the scream, looked in utter shock when he saw the boys.

"Dolph! Zack! Adam, Help me!" Aayniah yelled. She jumped from her seat and rushed down to help the boys. John followed right behide her. They jumped the barricade and rushed to the boy's aid.

'Oh my God! Please be okay! Zack, Dolph, Please be okay!' John thought to himself. He prayed that they would be okay.

Okay that is the end of my Chapter 1! Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh-No**

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars in this story. I also don't own the lullaby "Hush Little Baby". The only thing I own is my OCs and The plot of this story.

**SUMMARY: Some of the WWE superstars are waitting for a huge storm to die down inside the empty arena. Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler soon become bored and challenge each other to a "Crazy Contest". Even though John and Aayniah told them not to do it beacuse it was a dumb Idea, They did it anyway and end up hitting their heads. Now they both believe Aayniah and John are their parents!**

_**WARNING: This story contains Slash(MalexMale relationships) and Femslash(FemalexFemale relationship) If you don't like this please leave now. That is all.**_

**Parings: Kaniel, Edge/Oc, John Cena/The Rock, Aj/Layla/Kaitlyn, R-Truth/The Miz. **

**CHAPTER#2: They Wake up, The craziness begins.**

The storm wasn't letting up and all of the superstars, Minus Paul and Curtis, were standing over Zack and Dolph, Who had been out for a whole hour. Zack and Dolph were now laying on two separate table that Dwayne set up. Truth and John had given The poor knocked out men their jackets to prop their head on.

"Poor Guys." Miz sighed, looking down at his two best friends. Daniel patted him on the back and gave him a hug.

"It's gonna be alright." Daniel stated. Miz nodded. Then they heard a small light groan.

The group looked around to find the source of the sound. Then there was another groan. The group look down at the two men who were on tables. Zack was still out but Dolph was waking up. He opened his eyes slowly. He took in a deep breath and almost screamed. He jolted up and looked around.

"Dolph, Dolph! What's wrong Bubby?" Punk said slowly. Dolph sighed and calm down. He looked at punk and hugged him.

"Cousin Phil! Were is Mama and Papa?!" Dolph cried out. Punk looked down at the man in confusion. He and Dolph weren't cousins and since when did Dolph call him Phil?

"Dolph...I'm n...You know what? What's your "Mama" and "Papa" names?" Punk asked. Punk didn't correct Dolph because he thought that hit to the head did something to him.

"Dah! You know that! My mama is Aayniah and my Papa's name is Adam." Dolph said. He smiled at Punk and Punk raised an eyebrow.

"Aayniah, Adam, We need you in confused and Crazy town right now." Punk said, with a weak smile on his face.

Aayniah, Who had sat down at the announcer's table, looked at Dolph in utter confusion. Adam, Who was right next to her, shared the same look. They looked at each other and shrugged. Aayniah stood to her feet and walked over to the younger man.

"Dolph? Are you..." Aayniah said before she was cut off by the sound of thunder. Dolph nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabed on to Aayniah and refused to let go.

"Huh! What was that?! DADDY!" a scared, and now awake, Zack Ryder screamed.

All eyes were on Zack now. They knew that he did have a slight fear of thunder storms which explains his first two reactions. But who was "Daddy"?

"Zack. Calm down." Punk tried to reason with the man. Zack just looked at Punk and broke into tears. The group looked at Zack in shock, none of them never seen Zack cry, Unless he was in complete pain.

"Zack...What's wrong?" John questioned. He put a hand on Zack shoulder. Zack grabed John, and much like Dolph, he refused to let him go. "There, There. It's alright."

"DaddyIhadthiscrazydreamwhereahugewalrusyelledathi suglyfairyandmeandDolphfellintoapitandhitourheads! *" Zack said all at once. It took everyone a minute to understand what he said. After they understood, Aayniah and John looked at each other. They knew, or at least they thought they knew, what what was happening.

"Dolph, Calm down. Lay back down and go back to sleep. Can you do that for...Ummm Mommy?" Aayniah asked Dolph. It took a few minutes but Dolph let go of Aayniah and layed back down.

"Zack, I need you too do the same thing. Please for me." John asked, sweetly. Zack let go and dried his eyes. he layed down as well.

"Staff Meeting!" Aayniah stated as she jumped over the barricade. The others followed her. She sat next to Paul and They all regrouped. "Okay. I think I know what's going on."

"Well then tell us and get the hell away from me, Woman!" Paul growled at Aayniah. She glared at Heyman. She shook her head.

'He better be glad I love Brock to much to kill His bestfriend. and I love Punk too much to Kill Heyman when he wants to do it.' Aayniah thought to herself. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyway...Think about what Zack said. He said something a Walrus yelling at a ugly fairy. And He and Dolph fell." Aayniah stated. John took out his phone and showed everyone a picture of A walrus. "You guys see it. The Walrus and Fairy most likely are Paul and Curtis. I mean that walrus and Paul could be Twins!"

"That's true. Plus the fact that Paul screaming caused the boy to lose their balance. I mean I known them for a long time and they both have very good balance. It makes sense." John added. Aayniah agreed.

"Wait. So you think the fall triggered something and made them think this way?" Miz questioned John nodded.

"Bingo, Mizzy Boy. And When the storm is over or when it calms down a litte bit, We're gonna take them to the doctor and My friend who is a psychiatrist." Aayniah declared. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Alright Lets go make s..." Kane stoped. He looked down to where the boys were, They were gone. "Guys..They are gone."

"What!" John yelled as he saw what the older man said was true. "Damn it."

"We have to find them. I mean they're hurt and scared of thunder. We can't just let them run around here." Truth stated and everyone agreed, But Paul and Curtis.

"Why should we help you?" Paul questioned. Brock sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Aayniah stopped him.

"I wasn't gonna ask you two to help anyways. Plus this Search party is wrestlers only. And you two ain't no wrestlers, Honey." Aayniah stated. Curtis growled and raised his Intercontinental Championship. Aayniah rolled her eyes. "Sure ya got a belt but you ain't got the heart."

"Hey! Hey! Let slit the groups before a fight brakes out!" Daniel stated. He grabed Aayniah held her back the best he could.

"Right. How about this. The groups are Aayniah and Adam, John and Dwayne, Me and Truth, Kane and Daniel, AJ and Brock, Layla and Punk." Miz said. Everyone agree and broke into their groups.

**(Kane & Daniel)**

Kane and Daniel had when outside. The storm seemed to be calming down, even if it wasn't they still would have gone outside to find Zack and Dolph.

"DOLPH! ZACK!" Kane yelled. The looked around he didn't see them.

"Man, Were did they run off too!" Daniel questioned. Kane shrugged.

Then a huge blast of wind came by. Daniel, Was to busy thinking about poor Zack and Dolph, was almost blown down by the strong wind. Kane grabed Daniel just in time to keep him for blowing away.

"Thanks, Kane." Daniel told the older man. He blushed slightly. Kane smiled at Daniel.

"No prob. I would do anything for you." Kane stated as they kept on walking.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love you." Daniel said, Very softly. He didn't want Kane to hear him and know about the crush he had one him. Kane still heard him though.

"I know. I love ya too." Kane stated. He leaned down and gave Daniel a kissed on the on the lips. Daniel face turned in a red tomato.

'H-He loves me? I-I can't believe it.' Daniel thought to himself as Kane broke the kiss and continued to walk.

*** **If you remember the part where Zack told the gang about the "Dream" he had and didn't really understand what he said here is the sentence again.

"Daddy I had this crazy dream where a huge walrus yelled at his ugly fairy and me and Dolph fell into a pit and hit our heads!"

**AN: **That is the end of this chapter! Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh-No**

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars in this story. I also don't own the lullaby "Hush Little Baby". The only thing I own is my OCs and The plot of this story.

**SUMMARY: Some of the WWE superstars are waitting for a huge storm to die down inside the empty arena. Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler soon become bored and challenge each other to a "Crazy Contest". Even though John and Aayniah told them not to do it beacuse it was a dumb Idea, They did it anyway and end up hitting their heads. Now they both believe Aayniah and John are their parents!**

_**WARNING: This story contains Slash(MalexMale relationships) and Femslash(FemalexFemale relationship) If you don't like this please leave now. That is all.**_

**Parings: Kaniel, Edge/Oc, John Cena/The Rock, **

**R-Truth/The Miz, Aj/Layla/Kaitlyn(Slight) **

**CHAPTER#3: The search continues! Look we found them!**

**(Truth & Miz)**

"Yo Mike!" Truth called out to the younger man, who was all the way across the room. Miz turned around and his eyes lite up.

"Yeah? Did you find something? Huh, Did ya?" Miz questioned. Truth smiled at awesome one and showed him what he found, Zack's purple "Broski" HeadBand.

"It's Zack's headband. Zack must have ran in here. Did you find anything on Dolph?" Truth asked. Miz shook his head no.

"Nothing. But If they were in here they can't be that far." Miz replied. Truth nodded as They made their way to the door. Then Truth slipped on something.

"Mike Wa..." Truth yelled before he crashed into Miz. The both landed on the floor with a loud "BOOM".

"Ron, Get off." Miz said lightly. He was a bit loopy from the fall. Ron just smirked at the man and laughed.

"You know you like it when your under me like this." Truth said into Miz' ear. Miz blushed and pushed Truth off.

"Ron! We are looking for Zack and Dolph! Let's go!" Miz yelled as he walked out the door. Truth laughed and followed Miz.

**(Aj and Brock)**

Aj and Brock were searching the hallways. The checked every boxed in each hallway. They just couldn't find them.

"Dolph! Zack! Come on guys this isn't funny!" Aj yelled. Then she looked into another box still not finding anything. "Brock, did you find anything?"

"Nope." Brock replied. Aj sighed. She looked in a room on the left side of the hallway, still having no luck in finding Zack or Dolph.

'Where the hell did they go? And why is Brock helping?' Aj thought to herself. She was at the point of ripping her hair out. Ever since Dolph broke up with her, she didn't want anything to do with him until she, Layla and Kaitlyn got together. Even then she stayed away. But now she is sooo worried about him! It's scaring her. Then there was Brock Lesnar. Why was he help to find Zack and Dolph when Paul wanted nothing to do with it? Aren't they best friends who agree on everything?

"Aj? Aj? are you okay?" Brock questioned. Aj snapped out of her thinking and looked over to Brock.

"Fine, Fine. Lets keep looking." Aj told Brock who nodded. "Oh I been meaning to ask you why didn't you stay with Paul?"

"Oh that? You see, Me and Aayniah have been friends since she joined the WWE. She always had my back and helped me when I needed it. Don't get me wrong, Paul has been there for me too. But Aayniah is the only person who could put true fear into my heart and for that I respect her. I respect Aayniah so much that I would help her even if that means Looking for these two." Brock replied. Aj nodded and they kept on looking.

**(Layla and Punk)**

Layla and Punk looked in the locker rooms. They were searching every part of the room and still hadn't found anything.

"Ugh! Where are those two!" Punk asked no one in particular. Layla shrugged and continued to look.

"Man, Where's Bono when you need him!" Layla stated. Punk raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Bono?" Punk questioned.

"Bono is Kaitlyn's golden retriever. If he was here, all we had to do is give him something of Zack's and Dolph's to smell and he'll take us right to them." Layla replied. Punk nodded.

"By the way, What's up with you, Kaitlyn and AJ?" Punk asked. Layla blushed and shook her head. "Don't lie. I heard what everyone is saying. I just one to know if it's true or not."

"Were a thing as all." Layla replied. Punk didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Wait. So you guys have a threesome relationship going on? Damn Layla, I didn't know you had it in ya." Punk laughed out his words. Layla blush and threw a tenis ball at Punk's head. He dodged the ball and continued to laugh. "Missed me!"

"Shut up, Punk!" Layla screamed, Throwing more tenis balls, and still missing Punk.

(Paul and Curtis)

"I can't believe This!" Paul roared. He stomped around and every now and then He would glare at Curtis.

"Well why didn't you ask Brock to stay?" Curtis asked softly. Paul just growled and shook his head.

"Because of that woman, Aayniah. She somehow has a better control on Brock than me. All she needs to do is want to do something and Brock will do it with her or for her." Paul growled once more.

"Well..." Curtis tried but he just couldn't find the words. Paul glared at Curtis once more.

"Well What!" Paul demaned. Curtis gluped and shook his head.

"Never mind." Curtis stated.

(John and Dwayne)

John sighed as he open yet another door that Zack nor Dolph was behide. Dwayne looked over to John and Frowned. He just didn't understand why this was bugging him so much. Sure Zack was his best friend but he was extra worried.

"Johnny-Boy?" Dwayne questioned. John turned to face Dwayne and he raised a eyebrow. Dwayne laughed sightly at the face John was making because he looked a bit like him. "Are you okay? I mean is the Zack thing begging you that bad?"

"Umm...Well yeah...Dwayne, We both know I always wanted a baby. And we both Know I can't have one soooooo yeah It got to me." John Spoke. Dwayne nodded.

Dwayne understood what John was saying. John was one of the few men that would have babies. They tried many times but each time they failed. Plus the fact Zack was the like John's son and now he was acting like it too must of really triggered John's "Parent Powers".

Dwayne nodded again and turned to open a nearby door. He walked into the room. This room, Unlike the others, didn't have automatic lights. Dwayne flicked the lights on and the first thing he saw was a young Zack Ryder curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor.

"Zack...?" Dwayne questioned. Zack slowly looked up and Dwayne bite his lip. Normally when Zack didn't answer Dwayne, He would flip into his "Rock" mode. But Dwayne couldn't do it. Zack looked like a sad kicked puppy, A punished child, and a sad sick bunny all mixed in one. Dwayne felt for the young man.

Dwayne kneed down to Zack's level and rapped his arms around the poor boy. Zack hugged Dwayne back and Dwayne patted him on the back.

"I never knew Daddy had a heart..." Zack cried softly. Dwayne frowned. He was so confused. What did that mean? "...I-I mean...You are always so mean T-to me."

Dwayne already knew what Zack was speaking about. Dwayne was sometimes very mean to the other man in John's life. He would sometimes yell at Randy or Zack if they even so much as gave John a high five.

"Well...Zack, Daddy does have a heart, okay. And I'm so sorry I was so mean to you." Dwayne confessed. Zack nodded.

"Awww. Dwayne..." The voice of John Cena spoke. Dwayne turned around and John smiled at him. Dwayne returned the smile. Maybe he could get used to this...Family thing with Zack.

"Call the olders, Tell them we found Zack." Dwayne told John and John nodded.

**(Adam and Aayniah)**

_"You can't stop looking at me, staring at me Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me, So get up out my face"_

Aayniah's phone rang. She fished it out of her and unlocked it. She got a text message from John. She opened it and it had a sweet picture of Dwayne hugged a crying Zack. The text it self said "Found Zack!"

Aayniah grabed Adam, who was looking for clues in boxes, and turned him around. Adam looked at Aayniah in confusion and she handed him her phone.

"They found Zack." She spoke with happiness in her voice. Adam nodded and handed her back the phone.

"But where is Dolph?" Adam question. Aayniah frowned and shrugged.

"We'll find him." Aayniah said with hope in her voice. She walked down the hall. Adam followed her. "DOLPH!"

As the duo continued they heard a small cry. Aayniah turned around and looked for the souce of the noise. Adam looked as well but they both didn't find where it came from.

"You hear that?" Adam questioned. Aayniah nodded. They continued to walked. "Dolph?"

The cry was now louder and it sounded like it was coming from the left. They kept walking and the cry started to sound more like words. And it was coming from huge black box that seemed to be locked.

"Help! Help me! I can't breathe in here!" A voice screamed for the box. The voice sounded just like Dolph's! Adam ran up to the box and unlocked it. Dolph Popped out and began panting.

"Dolph? How the hell..." Adam began to question but he stopped his self. "Nevermind. Lets go back."

Aayniah nodded and texted everybody. Adam helped Dolph out of the box and the Three began to walk back.

(30 minutes later)

"Okay this is how its gonna go. Zack and Dolph are gonna go down the line and name each and everyone of us by a name or title. Then after that I'm going outside to see if its safe for us to take them to see that doctor and psychiatrist that Aayniah was talking about earlier." Dwayne declared. The others agreed, all but Paul.

"Who deaded and made you leader?" Paul questioned. Dwayne growled at him while the others rolled their eyes. Zack stuck out his tongue.

"Anyway, Dolph and Zack get started. Start with Brock and go to the right." Punk stated. The boys nodded and got to work.

"That's Cousin Brock." Dolph said as Zack Nodded in agreement. They looked at the right and Next was Miz and Truth.

"That's Uncle Mike and Uncle Ron." Zack stated. Dolph nodded this time. The looked again to right. Next was John, Dwayne and Punk.

"That's our Cousin Phil." Dolph said first. He pointed to Punk and smiled at him.

"And that's my Daddies." Zack added. John smiled at the young Ryder. Zack returned the smiled.

"But they are my Uncle John and Dwayne." Dolph added his two cents in the matter. He looked right to see Adam and Aayniah. "That's my Mama and Dad."

"But they are my Aunt and Uncle." Zack added. He looked to the right and saw Aj and Kane. "Uncle Kane and Aunt Aj."

Dolph moved on to the two people. She smiled when he saw Daniel and Layla, two of his best friends.

"And the last two people of our family, Uncle Danny and Aunt Layla!" Dolph said with utter joy.

"There are two more people left in this room. Do you know who they are?" Miz questioned. Dolph and Zack looked over to Paul and Curtis. They looked at each other and nodded.

"That's The big fat bastard and the skinny little bitch, Right Mama?" Dolph questioned. "You did say that once, right?"

"Guilty as charged. And I say it everyday." Aayniah replied with a "Matter of fact" Attitude. She flipped her hair as Paul growled at her.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go see what's happenning outside. Dwayne stated. He left and disappeared behide two doors. After a few seconds Dwayne returned. "It's clear out so we can all leave."

Everyone grabed their stuff and headed to their cars. It was about 4:00 am so it was way to late to take them to the doctor and what not. Dolph had went with Aayniah and Adam, much to Adam's dismay, and fell asleep inside the car. Dolph snored all the way back.

"Lord help me. I'm gonna kill that boy in a minute." Adam growled as Dolph snored even louder.

"Don't complain. You snore too and I have to deal with it everyday. So suck it up." Aayniah replied.

"Really?" Adam questioned as he stopped at a red light. Aayniah nodded.

"Have you ever wondered why You wake up on the floor or I'm in the living room or with Natty?" Aayniah questioned. Adam nodded. "Well that's why."

Zack went with John and Dwayne and John fell asleep, much to Dwayne's dismay. Dwayne was force to talk to Zack for the rest of the night.

'Can't wait to we fix them or I shut Zack up or Zack falls asleep or John wakes up. Whatever comes first.' Dwayne thought to himself as Zack continued to talk about how Paul Heyman was on only a walrus but a ugly crazy old man.

"Whatever comes first" Dwayne said aloud.

-End-


	4. Chapter 4

** sequels**

Okay this is just a chapter about the Sequel to this story. It's called "Getting used to it." Zack and Dolph are taken to She a doctor and What's happens after that is a real twist. So in the story You'll find out about Zack's and Dolph's childhood and such.

I'll most likey start writing that this weekend and post all the chapters the same day like I did this one.


End file.
